


One Week

by snarechan



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in seven days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said more was on the way! Expect a lot of my stories in the YJ fandom to be from the livejournal anon meme, and this one is no exception. The prompter wanted: _five times they saw something completely not normal (by our standards) and thought it was nothing strange, and one time they dealt with something so normal, they didn't know how to handle it._
> 
> Beta read by Cassandra Cassidy. Thanks for temporarily coming out of editing retirement to help fix this up for me!

_Monday_

Artemis sighted down her arrow, roving the tip until it was dead center with the enemy, and let it fly. The tip embedded in the enemy's forehead before exploding.

 _Going to have to do better than this_ she mused, grabbing an arrow to down another opponent. _Last week, at least these zombies were on_ fire _. And deceased ninjas._

Nothing could be worse than barbequed undead with martial artist experience, not even the regular kind.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Wally and Kaldur watched as Superboy wrangled a tyrannosaurus rex, having grabbed it by the muzzle and wrenched it hard enough to topple off balance. During the dinosaur's struggles, Robin lassoed it and began to ride it like someone would a horse. A very large, carnivorous, and scaly horse.

"Come on, Aqualad, let's catch a triceratops next!" Wally called, not wanting his friends to have all the fun.

* * *

_Wednesday_

"For shame!" M'gann admonished and wagged a finger at the extraterrestrials that had invaded from the galaxy over. She hovered a few inches off the floor and planted her other hand at her hip, conveying her disappointment. "You all should know better! Now apologize."

In unison, the visiting aliens that had been tied up and deposited on their spacecraft made clicking noises in apology. One clicked some more, inquisitive.

"I should _think_ your superiors will be informed of this! And don't be surprised if your planetary government revokes your solar exploration licenses and grounds you – _again_."

"Aaaw," they all whined, the first distinguishable sound they'd made so far.

* * *

_Thursday_

It did not surprise Kaldur that the rumors surrounding New York City's alligator infestation in the sewer system were, indeed, accurate.

Neither did the awful smell.

* * *

_Friday_

On one side, Superboy crossed his arms over his chest, and on the other, so did the exact copy standing in front of him. They remained that way for a long time, until:

"Want to watch No Signal until you can be sent back to your universe?"

"No."

Together, they sat down on opposite ends of the sofa to watch the static playing on the large television screen, in mirroring positions, and calmly waited for the dimensions to separate.

* * *

_Saturday_

Batman stood in front of the team, examining each one of their faces before starting.

"Tonight, your mission is-"

"Let me guess," Kid Flash interrupted, eager. "Hostile, global takeover by an evil conglomerate?"

"That already happened this month," Artemis pointed out.

"Yes, but we haven't met our quota yet," M'gann chimed in.

"There are rumors of a bank robbery going down at Fort Knox. You are to patrol and prevent entry; that is all," Batman continued, and met only silence.

"Bank robbery," Robin at last ventured, dubious, but his mentor didn't elaborate. "So…mole men?"

"Just robbers."

Everyone appeared at a loss, and maybe a tad disappointed. Thankfully, the next day was their Semi-Annual Ending of the Earth struggle for survival, and their lives returned to normal.

-Fin-


End file.
